Matt Serra
"I think he's going to be a major force in the welterweight division in the UFC in the future." - Serra on Ben Saunders. "“Joe, I’m really hungry, man. I was wondering if you and Dana had some humble pie in the back?”" - Matt Serra after defeating GSP. Both UFC president Dana White and newly-former champion Georges St. Pierre had thought Serra would be defeated easily. Instead, Serra scored an amazing knockout victory that shocked the MMA world speechless, to become champion. "You are like an expert swimmer that never gets in the water." Matt Serra on Marc Laimon a BJJ coach on TUF 4 who doesn't enter compition. "Bad pussy is like bad pizza. It's not really that bad." - Matt Serra. "Matt Hughes is a dick. I feel like a winner already because I get to punch him in the face." - Matt Serra. "Matt Hughes is a dick. A talented dick, but a dick." - Matt Serra "Look, when my career is over and done with, I’m the one who can look back and say that I was the champ. He got there twice and choked both times -- literally." - Matt Serra talking about Frank Trigg. ''"I refuse to lose to a guy that has a fucking tramp stamp. You’ve seen his back, right? C’mon. No way am I losing to a guy that walks around with that." - Matt Serra talking about Frank Trigg. "Show me hamma fists and elbows" Serra yelling to one of his teams on a season of TUF. "I'm kind of like Gimli from Lord of the Rings." - Serra right after knocking out Frank Trigg. "This ain't a staring contest!" - Serra yelling as Barrera stood over Ben Saunders after dropping him again in the first round of their sixth prelim fight. "You don't need motivation for hitting this guy in the face." - Serra on Trigg the Thursday before the actual PPV fight. "He's a little nutty." - Serra on War Machine. ""nail polish, lower back tattoo, now your talking about gettin on your knees, you're suspect enough" Serra on Trigg. "Is this that awkward period where you leave us alone in the room?" Matt Serra to Dana on the first episode. "Good riddance as far as I'm concerned." - Serra after Scarola finally left. "He's trying to turn every one into Christians. Holy shit!" Serra after hearing about the Bible thing that Hughes was implementing for his team, in training. "I hate this cocksucker. I can't wait to fight him." "You've seen the previous seasons, right? You ain't no Mike Stine. You ain't no... That guy that left for some chick." - Matt Serra peptalking Joe Scarola after he was thinking about leaving after getting submitted by Mac in the first prelim. "I'm like Rocky with omoplatas, write that down" - Matt Serra. "I don't want to be one of those shit-talkers, but let me remind you and the audience at home and everybody who's watching, everybody that's gonna be ordering the fight, everybody that sees this... that this guy started off by calling me a short guido. Can you believe that? I'm almost like 'You know, is that a diss? What's your point? I am.' But he also called me an 'angry midget'. Those are fighting words. Out of everything he said, I don't even think I'm angry. When the cage shuts, there's a switch. It's all business. I'll crack jokes in the locker room. I don't care. I don't gotta impress nobody, I don't gotta walk around like Mr. Macho Man. But uhh.. I don't want to say I'm angry. I ain't tall, but I'm not angry. I'm not angry about not being tall. I like it. I like it. It's like the automatic underdog all the time. So it's awesome. But uhh... you know.. you-you-... you wanna start the pre-fight talk off with that... it's only fair that I go back at you, you know? And don't get me wrong, you know, Frank Trigg, he's a tough guy, you know? I think he's a very tough guy, you know, he was uhh.. he got to the title a couple of times, you know? And then he choked a couple of times, under the pressure. No, literally. He got choked. Twice. But uhh.. He's a tough guy, he beat down a lot of tough guys. I'm not taking him lightly. He's big, he's bald, he's got tattoos.. He's even got one on his back, I don't know if you know this. We call it out here a tramp stamp. Don't get me wrong. On girls it can be very attractive sometimes. Sometimes, I dunno, whatever. But it is a tramp stamp and he's got one. And the nail polish, you can give him a pass on. Some guys do that. Chuck Liddell does that. That guy's awesome. I love Chuck Liddell. But.. you get the nail polish AND the tramp stamp.. It's a little.. It's getting a little weird. If I was him, I'd go out and jump guard so that nobody sees my tramp stamp. But it's okay, though. We'll do him a favor. We'll put him on his back. I joke around a lot with fuckin'.. with Joe Rogan and whoever else. They think I fight at welterweight because I want to eat my lasagna. That's not the case. I just.. I gotta get through my workouts, man and getting to that weight, man, it's brutal. I'm thirty-five now. Thirty-five years young. I don't act thirty-five, tell ya the truth, I act like I'm twelve. How did I do it? I fucking starved myself. But as you get older, it gets a little harder. It was hell, it was rough. I can hang with the big boys. Even my last fight, with Matt Hughes." - Matt Serra on episode one of his UFC 109 vlog. "Shut up and drink some more red wine, Frenchy" - Matt Serra before the second GSP fight.